CENA ESPECIAL
by adela-armenta
Summary: este es mi primer fic asi que perdon por los errores x3 y este es un fic pra el reto *FICS NAIDEÑOS* de la pagina de Facebook


CENA ESPECIAL

 **ESTE FIC ES PARA UN RETO *FICS NAVIDEÑOS***

Wahh! Estoy muy emocionada, en tres días será navidad y ni si quiera he comprado los regalos, además me he emocionado y he invitado a todos a cenar en mi casa

 _Flashback_

-Kurosaki-kun!- corrí hacia el

-Oh! Inoue que sorpresa –me abrazo-

-Kurosaki-kun no nos habíamos visto desde la graduación

-Es cierto y eso fue hace más de un dos años, ven vamos se nos hará tarde-.

Esta noche era la fiesta de reencuentro de viejos amigos.

Cuando llegamos Kuchiki-san me abrazo y me pregunto que si había venido con Kurosaki-kun pero yo le aclare que nos encontramos por casualidad.

En la fiesta me entere de muchas cosas como que Ishida-kun está saliendo con Nemu, y Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san ya llevan 1 año de estar juntos y ya casi al final de la fiesta invite a todos a mi casa para la cena de navidad

 _Fin del flashback_

El 24 de diciembre salí a comprar las cosas para la cena, planeaba hacer pavo al vino, puré de papa y tal vez uno que otro postre.

Después de las compras tuve que ver que me pondría pero cuando me iba a probar mi vestido llego Ulquiorra; él y yo ya llevamos 2 años de relación, vivimos juntos y Ulquiorra trabaja para consentirme y eso me hace muy feliz pero después de todo este tiempo nunca hemos hablado acerca del matrimonio y por alguna razón sigue sin llamarme por mi nombre

-Mujer, ya llegue-. Escuche como gritó

-¡Bienvenido a casa!-. Baje rápidamente las escaleras y lo abrace, el me dio un beso en la frente y después de ver todas las compras que había en la cocina le explique lo que sucedió en la fiesta de reencuentro.

-¿Y piensas que saldrá bien tu comida? Es decir tu y yo sabemos que eso de cocinar no lo haces muy bien-me regalo una sonrisa malvada-

-¡Ulquiorra-kun, eres malo! Pero tienes razón, pero aun así hare mi mayor esfuerzo- sonreí y levante mi puño en señal de fuerza y Ulquiorra-kun solo se rio, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a dormir mientas yo me quedaba a cocinar.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi sofá y vi a Ulquiorra-kun en la cocina.

-Ulquiorra-kun ¿qué haces?-lo abrace por la espalda

-Mujer ¿Qué crees que hago? Por supuesto que la cena, ayer tenías tanto sueño que el pobre pavo tenía toda la botella de vino adentro y el puré lo hiciste de algo extraño porque está verde y viscoso- Me sonroje un poco al pensar que no he mejorado nada en la cocina pero Ulquiorra-kun es un chico tan lindo que a él no le importa.

Después de que Ulquiorra-kun terminara la cena nos fuimos al centro comercial para comprar los regalos y lo que hiciera falta.

Al caer la noche Ulquiorra-kun y yo teníamos todo listo y los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

Ishida-kun llego con Nemu y nos regalaron una botella de vino, Ishida-kun se sorprendió un poco al ver a Ulquiorra-kun pero me dijo que éramos una linda pareja.

Después de platicar un rato con Ishida-kun llegaron los demás invitados, primero llegaron Kurosaki-kun y kuchiki-san y después de unos minutos llegaron Sado-kun y Tatsuki-chan.

Mientras cenábamos me preguntaron que si Ulquiorra había sido el primero en llegar pero yo les explique que Ulquiorra era mi novio desde hace un tiempo y la primera en felicitarme fue Kuchiki-san.

Después de convivir un rato Kurosaki-kun me pregunto que si podíamos hablar en privado así que nos fuimos a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa Kurosaki-kun?

-Inoue tengo un favor que pedirte- saco una pequeña caja roja y cuando la abrió mostraba un hermoso anillo.

-No me digas ¿es para Kuchiki-san?- mis ojos brillaron ante la idea

-Sí, quiero aprovechar que estamos todos juntos ¿me ayudarías?-. Kurosaki-kun se sonrojo un poco y yo solo asentí.

Cuando volvimos a la mesa yo me levante y les hice la invitación de que fuéramos a la sala.

Levante mi copa e hice un pequeño brindis y todos hicieron lo mismo y al terminar le guiñe el ojo a Kurosaki-kun, el me vio y después de eso tomo la mano de Kuchiki-san para después arrodillarse y sacar el anillo, mientras todos observábamos la linda escena Kurosaki-kun sonreía y Kuchiki-san solo lloraba, pero después del lindo discurso que Kurosaki-kun le dijo Kuchiki-san solo pudo decir "Si, si quiero ser tu esposa" después de eso todos aplaudimos y felicitamos a la pareja y para al último prometer que no importa que caminos tomemos siempre estaremos juntos.


End file.
